


Carry Me Home

by lumos_max



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: But fluffy ending, M/M, Mild Angst, i cant write angst without some happiness. impossible, i wont repeat what my friends said in the gc, kevin and neil are obsessed with exy, neil cant walk so andrew helps him out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumos_max/pseuds/lumos_max
Summary: Neil’s entire body was screaming at him. He could feel himself trembling, trying to balance on his hands. He felt like if he moved his whole body would give out - not unlike their last match against the Raven’s. The difference was that they weren’t facing the Ravens at this very moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I came up with when I was tired, so really I projected my tiredness onto Neil. I prompted myself with tired Neil + bridal style carrying. Enjoy!

Neil yawned as he watched Kevin take another shot at the goal.

All he wanted to do was sit down and rest his shaky legs but as soon as it even looked like he was about to, Kevin would shoot him a glare, so Neil silently stayed on his feet.  
  
The sky was starting to lighten though, telling Neil that they’d been practicing for far too long.  
  
Neil heaved a sigh under his helmet and spared a glance behind him to see Andrew sitting up on the benches observing Kevin. Andrew had stared blankly at Kevin while he had- unsuccessfully- tried to get him to practice with them until Kevin huffed in irritation and gave up, but not before he dragged a tired Neil with him to practice at midnight. Usually Neil would be all for practicing Exy at midnight, or any other time of the day, but since the Ravens lost their dear captain, Neil figured he could afford to relax just a little. Kevin however, took this is all the more reason to keep going.  
  
As if feeling eyes on him, Andrew twisted his head around to face Neil. Neil lifted up an unsteady hand from his racquet once he got Andrew's attention, signalling that they wouldn’t be much longer, when all of a sudden he noticed Andrew suddenly tense up at the same time he felt something knock the back of his knee.  
  
The hit wasn’t hard at all, but as his whole body was already on the brink of collapsing, Neil dropped his racquet and fell forward onto his hands. His entire body screamed at him, he could feel himself trembling and he tried to balance on his hands. He felt like if he moved his whole body would give out - not unlike their last match against the Ravens. The big difference was that they weren’t facing the Ravens at this very moment, just grief.  
  
Neil scowled. “Really, Kevin?” he said, as he tried to calm his racing heart. Neil carefully rearranged his body so that he now sat on the ground with his legs stretched out in front of him, and faced an irate Kevin.  
  
Kevin stood in front of him, holding his racquet tightly between his hands as he loomed over. “If you were focused then it wouldn’t have hit you. I need your focus, Neil. As long as you’re on court I don’t want you looking anywhere else, got it?”  
  
Neil rolled his eyes and made to untie his helmet which was entirely sweat soaked. “I looked away for two seconds, Kevin! We’ve been going at it for hours now!”  
  
“Two seconds can be all it takes, you know that.” Kevin countered back heatedly.  
  
Neil knew they were both thinking about their last match against the Ravens, where Kevin won their team the point that turned the game into their favor during the last two seconds.  
  
Neil stayed silent as he checked over his fallen racquet. Kevin rarely brought up anything to do with that match even though it had been months ago. He was still affected by any reference of Riko, only mentioning him down a bottle of alcohol and maybe his infrequent chats with Wymack.  
  
Neil could never understand the type of relationship Kevin had with Riko, besides predator and victim and pain and betrayal, and he doesn’t think he would ever want to; but it still made him uneasy to see Kevin so broken down over the thought of Riko. Of the same Riko who gladly sliced Neil open and spat in his mouth as he took pleasure in marking him.  
  
_Good riddance_ Neil always had on the tip of his tongue, but he kept his mouth shut for Kevin’s sake.  
  
Kevin started to open his mouth again, probably with more reasons for why they should continue playing, but he stopped abruptly as his eyes focused on something out of Neil’s line of sight. Neil chose to ignore him as he hastily removed his helmet so he could breathe easier, once undone letting the helmet fall carelessly from his fingers onto the ground beside him. Grimacing, Neil raked his fingers through his sodden hair and turned to look at what caused Kevin to fall strangely silent.  
  
Regarding them coolly, Andrew leant against the door just inside the court with his arms folded across his chest, his presence silently threatening. Neil hadn’t even heard him enter.  
  
Neil and Kevin both stared at him for a moment before Kevin looked away from Andrew to gesture at Neil. “Get up.”  
  
Neil felt anger slowly simmer in his gut and stared at Kevin for a long second. Without moving an inch, Neil said, “No.”  
  
Kevin appeared shocked at Neil’s answer, as if Neil defying him wasn't a common occurrence in their daily lives. “No?” He repeated dumbly.  
  
“We’ve been at this for what?” – Neil glanced around the court – “5 hours now?”  
  
Kevin looked at him stonily. “And?”  
  
Neil wasn't in the mood. All he wanted was to take a quick shower and go to sleep but he laughed humorlessly in Kevin's face. “And?” he mimicked, watching as Kevin's face grew ugly. “We’re both tired okay, we can come back tomorrow night," Neil pressed. "We’ve still got three more-“  
  
Kevin cut him off bitterly, “Three more days until the Ravens destroy us on court." He shook his head frantically at Neil, fed up with where this was going, as if they could be doing something better with their time than standing around arguing.  
  
But Neil firmly stood his ground. “We have three more days to practice before facing the Ravens. Okay- I know it won’t be easy, ” - Kevin barked out a harsh laugh - “But we’ve done it before and now that they don’t have Riko…” Neil trailed off. He made sure to watch Kevin closely even though he already knew what would be waiting for him.  
  
It was true though, now that the Ravens were missing their star player, they were still good but they weren’t the same. Neil had faith that the foxes would beat them for a second time.  
  
Kevin’s eyes flashed before he swiftly looked away, body rigid with tension. Neil knew Kevin would want to get as far away from him as possible now that he mentioned Riko, somewhere he could be alone to ruminate and reminisce all things lost. Neil knew it wasn't a kind move from him, but, he was counting on that.  
  
Neil sighed as he redirected their thoughts for a moment, but he knew the damage was done. He still tried for sympathetic. “Kevin, pushing ourselves till we blow out our arms and legs isn’t going to help us. You know that.”  
  
Kevin looked as if he was about to argue but he stopped short when Andrew finally started walking towards them. His sprawl was slow and lazy as he took his time to approach the two. Kevin quickly deflated and Neil felt an unusual pang of empathy run through him, making his throat tighten. Under that constant forced focus on Exy, it was easy to forget that Kevin was just as tired and wary as the rest of them, easier to forget that he also had a deep draw of trauma engraved inside him. He only knew how to hide it better, and Neil wasn’t surprised. After his stay at Evermore, he didn’t even want to imagine what it was like to live there for years under the constant demand of Moriyamas.  
  
As soon as Andrew reached them, Kevin quietly said something about a five minute break before he would continue to practice, with or without Neil.  
  
Neil looked on just as Kevin was about to turn away towards the locker room, right before Andrew intercepted him.  
  
“Andrew-“ Neil started, but he was ignored.  
  
Neil may have been mistaken for thinking just because Andrew hadn’t reacted, that Kevin was forgiven for intentionally throwing Neil off his feet earlier.  
  
Andrew regarded Kevin cooly as he stood toe to toe with him, looking as intimidating as ever even in sleep clothes and a considerable height difference.  
  
Kevin stared unblinkingly into Andrew’s eyes as he waited for Andrew to say something, anything. But Andrew continued to stare eerily into his eyes, remaining suspiciously silent. That was until Kevin started to become uneasy, eyes shifting to focus on the court instead.  
  
“Don’t ever do that again,” Andrew warned, eyes dark against the rising sun.  
  
Kevin looked past him to quickly face Neil, and just as quickly, nodded his acquiescence so Andrew would let him go.  
  
Andrew took a step back and Kevin, quick to take advantage, took off towards the locker room. Andrew and Neil watched him go silently.  
  
As Neil finally lay down on his back, groaning softly as his body ached, there were a few things that he could have said. _I can take care of Kevin myself_ , or _that was unnecessary_ or even _thank you_.  
  
Instead Neil looked over at Andrew and said, “I’ll message Wymack, tell him Kevin’s staying late again.”  
  
Andrew looked down at Neil and took in his casually sprawled out body and asked, “When, Tomorrow?”  
  
Neil cast an exhausted look upwards, too tired to even move now that he’d settled on his back. “As soon as I get up,” He answered decisively. He didn't think about how he couldn’t feel his toes.  
  
They spent the next few seconds like that, Neil not moving an inch and Andrew still wordlessly standing above him before Neil broke the silence.  
  
“I… may need some help though.” he admitted hesitantly.  
  
Andrew let out a breath that Neil wasn’t sure fit into amused or irritated, and walked back towards the door. He was confused when Andrew placed something to hold the door open before walking back to him.  
  
Neil was definitely not expecting Andrew to pick him up so easily with his hands underneath his back and knees, carrying him bridal style off the court.  
  
His eyes widened when he was lifted from the ground and was about to latch onto Andrew’s shoulder to steady himself but thought better of it and simply let his hands fall by his sides. Andrew of course, noticed his withdrawal.  
  
“You can put your hands around my shoulders.” Andrew said, so Neil slowly brought his still shaky hands up to wrap them loosely around Andrew’s shoulders.  
  
Neil cleared his throat. “You know, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind when I said I may need some help.“  
  
“Shut up,” Andrew replied instantly as he glanced down at Neil’s face, which was closer than usual; which in turn, made Neil unconsciously lean in. Andrew seemed to notice that as well, and if Neil wasn’t looking into his eyes he would have missed the quick look Andrew gave to his lips before he continued. “You could barely stand up, if I let you walk you’d fall all over yourself.”  
  
Neil nodded distractedly as he watched his fingers on Andrew’s shoulder. He was feeling warm, being this close to Andrew, and Andrew letting him be this close. Even if it was only because Neil couldn’t walk, _because Neil couldn’t walk._ Neil smiled as he watched him and laughed when Andrew told him to stop.  
  
“You know you made me leave my gear on the court. I’d be mad if I wasn’t so exhausted,” Neil mused from his place against Andrew’s neck.  
  
“Kevin will take care of it.” Andrew answered.  
  
Neil hummed and felt a small shiver course through Andrew. “I’m still in my uniform.”  
  
“Take it off at the dorms then, idiot.”  
  
Neil smartly kept his mouth shut, but even then, as he took in Andrew's expression, he seemed to know what Neil was thinking anyways. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This is my first fic! feel free to comment about anything you liked!
> 
>  **EDITED:** 30/09/17


End file.
